Pokemon Masters: Dark Decendants
by AceNamikaze
Summary: Kyosuke Ace, a 15 year old kid just starting his pokemon journey in the Hoenn region. He thinks that it will all be simple, until Magma, Aqua, and Rocket interfere. ADOPTED BY TearStainedUzumaki
1. Journey Begin

_Alright, let's see. My first attempt at a fanfic, and I make it Pokemon…well, I could've did Final Fantasy 10, but we're going to ignore the fact that I didn't beat that yet. LET'S GO!!!! (Rayquaza theme starts playing)_

**Chapter 1: Journey begin**

**Ring, ring, ring, ri-crush!** The small alarm clock that sat next to his bed didn't stand a chance as he brought his fist down on it for one last time, before jumping up and running to his window.

"YES!!! Today I can finally leave this hell hole of a town!!" Kyosuke Ace shouted out to the world from his home in Lavender town.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" A voice right below his window called. He glared down at his mother, Ariana Ace, who held a spatula in one hand, and a butcher knife in the other.

"Screw you, you old hag." He called, before closing his window, luckily avoiding the butcher knife that was now lodged right in the sill of it.

He quickly washed up, brushed his teeth, and went to his wardrobe of twelve of the same outfits. A black sleeveless vest, with no buttons, and black jeans. He already wore his fingerless black gloves, so all that was left was the black pokeball belt which he let hang loosely around his waist. When he got downstairs his mother was standing at the door with a weird smirk. He slowed to a stride, wondering what she had planned for him. To his surprise, she handed him a boat ticket, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You be careful Kyo. And call me as soon as you get there okay?" She said with tears in her eyes. His head dropped.

"Ah, mom. You're gonna make me cry too." He said and promised to call. She patted his back and sniffed.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get the hell outta here, go accomplish your dream." She said, smiling proudly at him. Kyo nodded, and walked towards the small car that was waiting to take him to Vermillion.

"See ya mom. Next time you see me, I'll be a pokemon master!" He shouted as the car tore of down the road.

'I know you will you little brat. You always were so persistent, just like your father…'

On the boat…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WASH DISHES?!"

"This ain't a charity kid! You ate enough food here for a freggin Munchlax. Either you come up with money to restock, or get your tail in there and wash those dishes!" The ship lead cook, a man with a curly moustache, and pointy beard called while shoving Kyo into the kitchen area.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID FREE BUFFET IF THAT'S THE CASE!!!" Kyo shouted back as two young ladies tied an apron to him, and a musty sailor guy lazily dropped a cooking net onto his spiky brownish blonde hair.

"Dammit, why don't they have pokemon doing this anyway?" He grumbled as he began to scrub the seemingly endless supply of dishes.

"Because pokemon do almost everything else for us. We need some kind of way of feeling needed." A boy, looking around the same age as Kyosuke walked next to him, dropping another large pile of dishes into the water as he did so. The boy had brownish red hair, and a purple shirt on beneath his apron.

"Great, more dishes." Kyo whined while dropping his head.

"I felt the same way when I ate the buffet." The boy said and laughed. "By the way, the names Gary. Gary Oak, nice to meet ya." He held out his hand.

"Gary Oak? As in Samuel Oak's grandson" Kyo said slowly shaking his hand and covering it in soap in the process.

"That's me."

"Wow, how'd you end up in a dump like this?" He said, causing everyone else in the kitchen to level cold glares at him.

"Same as you, ate the buffet. Though my Arcanine did help…a lot." He chuckled as Kyo picked up a half burned plate with fang marks in it.

"I'm not even gonna ask." He said and continued the dishes.

"So where are you headed?" Gary asked as he began to help with the dishes.

"To LittleRoot Town in the Hoenn region! I got a note from Prof. Birch, saying that my father asked him to give me my first pokemon."

"Your first? You don't have one already? You look about 14 or 15 years old." Gary asked, gaining a scoff from Kyo.

"My mom is single, and not working. I didn't have time to try to go to Pallet to get a pokemon from your dad, and I was always too busy working for my mom. Dad left us when I was little and went to Johto, and then to Sinnoh. I guess he's in the Hoenn region now, and I can make sure I give him the biggest ass kicking of his life when I see him."

"Well, it must be tough. I have a friend who had a single mom, but my dad helped them out a lot. He's a great trainer, and kind of headstrong like yourself."

"I am not headstrong!" Kyo defended. "Or am I? Wait, does headstrong mean smart?" Gary fell on his face at the last remark.

"So is that your goal? To kick the crap out of your father?" Gary asked, getting back up.

"Actually, no. My goal is to become a pokemon master. Which means, I have to beat any trainer who challenges me, all the gym leaders, the Elite 4, and I have to catch every single last pokemon species."

"Wow, looks like you've got your work cut out for you. I hope me and you can battle one day, so I can say that I've battled, and of course beat, a pokemon master." Gary said with an arrogant smirk.

"I look forward to it, but I'll be the one winning!" Kyo said and with that, the boat pulled up to dock in Slateport.

Once he had exited the boat, he looked around at the bustling streets, and many people. Even somewhere far away, he could here a pokemon battle taking place. He began to grow eager.

"Aw man!! How long will it take to get to LittleRoot? I want to start my journey!!" He yelled leaping into the air.

Gary walked next to him and smiled. "If you're headed to LittleRoot, my Alakazam can teleport you there."

"Oooooh! You have an Alakazam? Lemme see lemme see!!" He said, literally drooling on the pokeball that Gary took from his belt.

"Alright, alright. Alakazam, show your stuff!" He called while tossing the ball into the air. In a flash of red light, Alakazam appeared in front of them. Kyo began to cry.

"THIS IS SO FREGGIN AWESOME!!!" He produced a polaroid camera from nowhere and began to flash pictures of the Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use teleport to send this guy to LittleRoot." Gary called.

"No wait! I'm not done ye-" But it was too late as Alakazam rose its spoons in the air, made its eyes glow, and a light surround Kyo. He vanished in seconds, leaving a relieved Gary Oak behind.

"Man, that kid sure was weird." He said, his Alakazam agreeing. "But I have to admit, his goal sounds like a good one. I look forward to that battle with him."

In LittleRoot Town…

"Not done yet!" Kyosuke yelled, as he fell to his back. "What the heck just happened?"

When he sat up, he saw that he was right in front of a large building, much larger than most of those in Lavender, besides the freggin cemetery tower.

"Is this…Prof. Birch's lab? Sweet! First Pokemon, here I come!!" He jumped up without using his hands, and ran towards the door. As soon as he burst in, he shouted.

"LET'S GET STARTED!!!" However, the only answer was a very angry looking Mightyena staring at him. He gulped, realizing that the pokemon probably saw a rather delicious looking piece of meat standing only ten meters away.

"OH SH-" Kyo was screaming until the Mightyena fired a shadow ball his way, sending him right back out of the lab. He coughed, feeling the pain from being hit directly in the chest. If he hadn't been lifting weights for a while, he'd probably be seriously injured by such an attack, but he wasn't helpless. He stood up and swayed a bit, still a little shook from the attack. He was smirking however.

"Alright…that's how you want to play it. Come on then!" He yelled and ran back towards the building. The Mightyena ran at him as well. Right before the pokemon could lunge for him, he jumped towards it. He placed one hand on its head and flipped over it, continuing his run inside the building. He looked back, sticking his tongue out at the even angrier pokemon. It charged after him again.

'Alright…now!' Kyo thought. Right when the Mightyena got a few feet behind him, he back flipped over it, allowing it to run right into a cage and lock itself in.

"Haha! Man once again conquers over beast! Who's ya daddy!" He jumped back when the Mightyena began to thrash and lash out towards him, making the cage rattle violently.

"Wow that was impressive!" A voice called to him. He looked over to see a middle aged man with brown hair sitting by a computer.

"When did you get there?" Kyo demanded angrily.

"I've been here the whole time." The man said.

"THEN YOU COULD'VE CALLED OFF THE MIGHTYENA!!!"

"I may have…" The man chuckled seeing the growing look of anger on Kyo's face.

"Okay okay! I should've called it off. But I can make up for it. You're Kyosuke Ace right?"

"Yeah. Are you Prof. Birch?"

"That's me."

"GIVE ME A POKEMON!!" Kyo shouted grabbing Birch by the collar of his shirt. Birch sweat dropped at his eagerness.

"Fine, just calm down. Follow me back here to choose."

He led Kyo into the back room, allowing him to see several pokeballs, lab equipment, and even pictures of his wife. A large poster sat on the far back wall, and it instantly drew Kyo's attention.

"Top ten most wanted pokemon, number 4? Rayquaza…" He looked in awe at the large green dragon, that appeared to be a blur, most likely using extreme speed. He couldn't help but stare at it, seeing as the photographer was most likely to be lucky to take this picture. A group of people were standing in front of some type of pillar, taking a family photo. Rayquaza was cutting across them.

"That's the only picture anyone has of that pokemon."

"Whoa…that must be the strongest pokemon ever…"

Birch smiled. "I don't know about that, but it is one of the most mystical. Only one in existence, that's why it's called a legendary pokemon."

"Legendary…like Zapdos and the others?"

"That's right. There are dozen of legendary pokemon, only one of each though. There was once a time where we thought that legendary pokemon could reproduce but we were wrong. They constantly travel the world at great speeds, that's why we didn't know that there were only one of each."

Birch looked at Kyo and saw him looking at the ground with his fist clenched. He was about to say something until Kyo looked at him with the most serious glare he'd ever seen in his life.

"I will catch it. I will catch Rayquaza and any other legendary pokemon out there! I will go to space and further to complete my goal! You can count on that!"

He looked at the Rayquaza postrt once more before facing Birch.

"I like your spirit. Here, take this pokedex along with you. It'll help with any pokemon you need to locate, and catalog all of those you've caught already. Now, are you ready to choose a pokemon?"

"Of course."

Birch went into a locked cabinet and brought out three pokeballs.

"These three pokeballs contain three pokemon that have to be specially breeded in pokemon labs around the world. They are extremely rare, so we only give them to people that are either taking the pokemon league challenge, or the Evergrande city pokemon contest. Which are you trying to achieve?"

"I want to be a pokemon master, but becoming the champion will have to come first."

"Good. Then choose. The grass pokemon Treeko, the water pokemon Mudkip, or the fire pokemon Torchic." Birch said, releasing all three from their balls.

"That's an easy one. Torchic, I choose you!" He called, made the pokemon return instantly to one of his own pokeballs.

"This is it Kyosuke. Once you step foot outside that door, your journey has begun. Along the way you make friends and rivals, and you will go on an adventure that will be both hard and fun at times. Are you prepared for this and are you willing to trust in your pokemon?"

Kyo nodded, feeling anxious about the situation.

"I hereby register as an official pokemon trainer, and pokemon league challenge participant. Here are five pokeballs to get you started, and four potions. Good luck."

Kyosuke turned from the Prof. After hooking Torchic's ball onto his belt, twirling the pokedex and sliding into a specially made pouch on his side, he tightened his glove and ran for the door, officially starting his journey.


	2. Low Tide Lotad

**_Apology...well, no one has really read the story much anyway. To those of you who have and have been waiting, I sincerely apologize for the 10 month inconvenience. It will surely not happen again...unless I'm completely shut up with no computer time. _**

**Chapter 2: Low tide Lotad**

Kyosuke sighed and took in a deep breath of air. He looked at the long road that laid ahead of him, knowing that many adventures and trials soon awaited him.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" He called and sprinted forward. As soon as he made two steps, he collided into someone else, and they both toppled to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, you okay?" The person asked, holding his head. It was a boy with emerald eyes and white spiky cap with a green pokeball symbol on it. He had a backpack with emerald linen and straps and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Kyosuke replied, standing up virtually unphased from the collision. His mom was right. He had a thick head.

"Cool. I'm Brendan. Nice to meet you." The boy held his hand out to Kyosuke. Kyosuke shook it and returned the greeting. Brendan was ten years old, and had just moved to Littleroot that same day. Ironically, he said that Prof. Birch had gotten attacked by a wild pokemon and he had saved him. In return, Prof. Birch had asked him to come to the lab for some reason, promply leaving the ten year old with no pokemon in the middle of tall grass.

"So where are you headed?" Brendan asked setting his backpack aside.

"According to my Pokenav, Oldale is the closes town to here, and then Petalburg is after that. Sweet! It says the first gym is there. I'm so totally gonna kick ass!" Kyosuke started drooling, a dark aura surrounding him as he pictured himself sitting on a throne with Torchic at his side and Petalburg gym burning to the ground.

"Petalburg gym...that's my stepdad's gym." Brendan said solemnly.

"Stepdad? Is he cool?" Kyosuke asked, a little dread entering his voice.

"...Most of the time, I guess. I haven't seen him in a while. He moved here with my step sister May a few years back. He's always busy at the gym when we call too. The last I checked, my big sister is traveling Hoenn, collecting contest ribbons."

Kyosuke put a hand on Brendan's shoulder. "Hey, I don't really know my dad either."

"Hey, Kyo. You wouldn't mind waiting out here would you? I still need to see the Prof."

"Well...I really want to start my Pokemon Journey...and the readers have already been waiting 10 months..."

"PLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEE?" Brendan asked with his eyes watering and looking up at Kyosuke. Kyosuke turned away with tears in his own eyes.

"Oh no...not the ten-year-old-puppy-dog-eyes-of-blackmail! It's...too...cute...!...GAH, fine I'll wait!"

Brendan cheered and ran into the Prof.'s lab. Kyosuke sighed and leaned against the side of the building. His journey wasn't exactly turning out how he thought it was. A few minutes later, Brendan returned with a gleam in his eyes.

"How'd it go?" Kyosuke asked.

"Well...I'M AN OFFICIAL POKEMON TRAINER TOO!" Brendan held up a pokedex and pokeball.

"Wow! Congrats! What pokemon did you get?"

"I'll show you, if you battle me!"

"You're on! Come on!" The two prepare to run towards the town exit.

"HOLD ON!" Prof. Birch called from behind. "You two are about to have your first real matches. Let me be ref."

"Whatever old man. But if you get attacked by another pokemon, I'm not helping." Kyosuke grumbled. They walked to route 101, the outskirts of Littleroot. Kyosuke and Brendan stood a few feet from each other, both smirking confidently. Prof. Birch faced them in the middle with his hand raised.

"Brendan, are you ready?"

"Go Mudkip!" The small blue pokemon was released onto the grass, giving a happy yip.

"Kyosuke, are you ready?"

"Riot, Torchic!" The small red chick looked around confused, before glaring at Kyo.

"Riot?" Brendan asked.

"Just trying to change up the usual calls I've seen on t.v and stuff."

"BEGIN!" Prof. Birch cried out.

"All right! Mudkip, tackle!" Mudkip ran forward, intent on knocking Torchic of his feet.

"Dodge and use scratch Torchic!" The small bird just ruffled its feathers. "What the? Didn't you just hear me? DODGE. AND. USE. SCRATCH!"

"Chic..." Torchic sighed and hopped up as Mudkip came close. It landed on Mudkips back and began to scratch with its talons, as if it were wiping its feet on a rug.

"KIIIIIP!" Mudkip bucked and began to run in circles as Torchic continued to viciously attack its back.

"Hey, Torchic! Stop that! Your seriously hurting Mudkip!" Kyosuke called in a panicked tone.

"Mudkip! Kyo, do something!" Brendan yelled just as urgently.

"Oh no, that was the wrong Torchic! That one was given to me due to it having a severally vicious nature-"

"Don't talk, just do it! We have to stop it!" Kyosuke ran towards the two pokemon. Torchic turned its glare on Kyosuke. A glow from Torchic's beak told him that he should move. NOW! Torchic fired dozens of small balls of fire at Kyosuke, making him twist and dodge in odd ways to avoid being burned. Prof. Birch approached slowly just to have the same happen to him.

"Mudkip, roll over to get it off of you!" Brendan yelled. Just as Mudkip was about to roll, Torchic jumped from its back and faced Brendan. Mudkip rolled onto its back, however, it had already fainted. "Mudkip..."

"Torchic, stop this instant!" Prof. Birch yelled.

"Yeah, if it didn't work the first three times, why-" Torchic seemed to groan and then settle down. "...Screw you."

Kyosuke made Torchic return, promptly apologizing to Brendan for its behavior. Then he faced Prof. Birch with a tick mark on his head.

"How do you _accidently_ give someone a vicious Torchic? Don't you think you should've kept it SEPERATE from the non-vicious Torchic's?"

Prof. Birch chuckled, thinking about what Kyo had said. Then with only one explanation, he said. "Oops."

"Kyosuke, I'm going to get my mom to heal my Mudkip. You can go on to Oldale if you want." Brendan said solemnly.

"Hey, I'm sorry Brendan. There's no need to feel down. Just take your anger off on Prof. Birch next time you see him."

Brendan nodded and then ran back towards his home.

"Sorry about this whole mess Kyosuke. I'll take that Torchic back and-"

"No. If I can't handle a little violent Torchic, then I don't even deserve to be called a trainer. I'll take it with me and make it better. Besides, I've wasted enough time. I need to get going. See ya later, Prof. I'll call you once I get to Oldale."

Kyosuke sighed, looking down at Torchic's pokeball on his belt. 'This is going to be one hell of a journey.'

Finally, Kyosuke looked towards the path ahead of him, route 101. Confidence renewed, he smirked and dashed off into the distance. Prof. Birch wiped his forehead.

"Why do I have the feeling that someone's going to get hurt before the day is over?"

_**Route 101**_

Kyosuke had made it to 101 in good time and hadn't stopped running. He knew the faster he went, the closer he'd get to the Pokemon League with each step. Running through the tall grass without hesitation, he skipped most of the battling that rookie trainers usually do while starting their journey. That is, until one pokemon stood right in his path.

"And just what are you?" Kyosuke said, drawing his pokedex.

_Lotad. The Water Weed Pokemon. Current Lv. 4._

_These Pokémon are usually quite placid and easygoing. On rare occasions, Lotad travels on land in search of clean water. If it does not drink water for too long, the leaf on its head wilts._

"Huh? Holy crap, its leaf is wilting!" Kyosuke's jaw dropped as he saw the lilypad on Lotad's head starting to brown. "Oh come on, it just so happens I find the one Lotad that is far from water!"

"Lo..." The Lotad whined weakly.

"It's dehydrated." Kyosuke groaned and ran to quickly scoop up the Lotad. Before he could, a Poochyena and Zigzagoon jumped in front of it. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The two pokemon just growled at Kyosuke. They slowly backed up. Kyosuke's eyes widened in realization.

"Okay, I get it. You're trying to protect Lotad. Hey, I'm not going to hurt it okay? I just want to take it to the Pokemon Center in Oldale to get it healed alright?"

The Poochyena lowered its head, never stopping its snarl. They didn't believe Kyosuke. Now he was getting upset, holding his head in frustration. He was never one with a lot of patience.

"Look. What do you expect to do to help Lotad? You have no choice but to trust me!" The outburst only seemed to anger Poochyena and Zigzagoon even more. As the two prepared to attack, Kyosuke's pokeball opened on its own. Torchic came from its ball, glaring at Poochyena and Zigzagoon. "Uh...Torchic, how'd you get out of your ball?"

Torchic ignored Kyosuke and began to build fire in its beak.

"No! Torchic, we don't want to hurt them!"

He was once again ignored as Torchic fired ember at the three pokemon. Lotad hopped forward and began to shoot a water gun from its mouth, though it was visibly weak and didn't last long against the ember. Some of the embers still hit Lotad, weakening it even more.

"Torchic, cut that out! Return!" Kyosuke yelled and brought Torchic back to its ball. The Lotad was breathing heavily and seemed on the verge of losing consciousness. The Poochyena and Zigzagoon began to growl heavily, and then they both lunged in for an attack.

"TAD!" Lotad's called stopped the two in their tracks. The tree pokemon conversated for several seconds, leaving Kyosuke completely confused. Afterwards, Lotad slowly crawled forward.

"Lotad...do you trust me now?" Kyosuke asked. Lotad instantly shook its head, making Kyosuke face plant into the ground. However, Lotad indicated that it was willing to go to the Pokemon center with him. "Okay. I'll get you there in no time. You ready?" Kyosuke asked, holding up an empty pokeball. Lotad weakly nodded and let Kyosuke capture it.

"Cool. I'll have your buddy better in no time guys. Come on." Kyosuke called and began to run the rest of the way to Oldale, Poochyena and Zigzagoon on his heels.


End file.
